A Spitfire and Midnight Rose
by Mwanamke Nyuki
Summary: When an American girl starts school at Ouran and attracts the attention of Mori and Hunny, what will come of it? Really suck summery I know. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

Preface:

Ten year old Takashi Morinozuka sat on the floor of his family's hotel room. His family was currently visiting America for business related meetings. Young Takashi didn't mind traveling around but it did get boring. His parents were kind enough to invite his best friend and cousin, Mitskuni Haninozuka. The two children were currently watching some American TV show about two twins that live in a hotel. Takashi's father was waiting for a visit from a possible future partner.

The two children's heads snapped up when there was a knock on the door.

"I will get it." Mr. Morinozuka stated.

Takashi and Mitskuni turned their attention back to the TV while the adults started conversing.

After a few minutes the two kids were interrupted.

"Takashi? Mitskuni?" Takashi's mother said. They both looked up.

Mrs. Morinozuka was standing in front of them with her hand on the shoulder of a young girl with bright red hair.

"This is Arabelle. She's Mr. Lee's daughter. She's eight years old. Can she play with you two?" Mrs. Morinozuka questioned.

"Sure!" Mitskuni said excitedly.

Arabelle sat on the floor with the two boys.

"I'm Mitskuni!" Mitskuni said.

"And this is Takashi." He said gesturing towards Takashi.

"And this…" Mitskuni reached behind him, "Is Usa-chan!" He said as he pulled out his treasured pink bunny toy.

"I'm Arabelle." The girl said. "But my friends called me Ariel or Arie."

Mitskuni and Takashi welcomed Arie into their little world. For three days the three children played together, Until Takashi and Mitskuni had to return to Japan. They said good bye to Arie but promised to keep in touch.

As the children grew up they talk less and less and they hadn't seen each other since they met. Until…


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit" I whispered to myself as I tripped and sent my notebook skidding across the hall. "Must they wax these floors so much?" I muttered. I slid after my book. It was only my second day at the Elite Ouran Academy. Japan is definitely different.

"Arie!" I heard someone yell. I turned. It was Ayumi Niotu. The only friend I currently have at Ouran.

"There you are!" She said as she ran up to me, her ugly yellow dress flouncing with each step. One upside to being to foreign scholarship student, no uniforms. I stuck to my green hoodie and ripped jeans thank you very much.

"C'mon." She Ayumi said pulling on my hand. "We can't be late for class."

I reluctantly followed her to our next lesson. There wasn't much interesting about it. Other than three of my class mates. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin and Haruhi Fujioka. The twins were repeatedly poking the poor brunette in the head. This continued for most of the class.

When class ended we had a two hour free period. I chose to aimlessly wander the halls, while the boys went off to practice their chosen sport and the girls all filed toward an abandoned music room.

I went to watch some of the boys practice Kendo. When I was younger one of my friends used to talk about it all the time. I never got to see it done though so I was very interested.

I watched the boys practice for about a half hour until it got too hot outside. The halls were empty when I returned. As I walked the halls I saw a pink stuffed rabbit on the floor.

"What's this?" I whispered to myself. There were no lower class kids here. Maybe it belonged to one of the teachers' kids or something.

I looked closer at the soft bunny…

_"And this" Mitskuni started while pulling out his toy "Is Usa-Chan!"*_

I smiled at the memory. I put the toy in my back pack, intent on bringing it to the lost and found… Um….. If it wasn't for the fact that I was lost…

"Ugh. Damn rich people with their overly large school." I muttered while pulling my hood up.

I made my way down the hall when a door caught my eye.

"Music room 3. Hm…. I think that's where Ayumi went. She can help me find my way back." I said as I opened the door. Nothing prepared me for what was inside.

As I opened the door gust of wind carrying rose petals rushed out and a blond boy stood there waiting.

He smiled at me with his hand outstretched.

"Welcome Princess, to the Ouran Host Club."

I was never great talking to guys. Ever. Except two certain guys… but they're different.

"Uh hi. I was looking for um…. Niotu Ayumi. Is she here?" I stuttered

"Princess Niotu left not long ago. I'm sorry." He said dropping his hand

"Oh… I just wanted to put this in the lost in found but I lost my way." I chuckled at the last bit.

"Oh! That's Hunni's!" He said reaching for the pink rabbit.

"I snatched it away. "I'd like to give it to him personally if you don't mind." I said.

"Very well. Young ladies are always welcome here." He said while leading me to a couch.

I sat down and he placed some tea in front of me. I ignored it. I was there for a while until the doors opened and two young men stepped in. One looked way too old to be here and there other looked… Way… Too… Wait… is that?...

"Mitskuni?" I asked loudly. The young man and the older mad he was with both looked at me. I gasped.

* * *

**A/N Hai guys. Hope you like it. I know I left it on a bit of a cliff but you can deal for a day or so.**

***All flash backs or inter monologues will be in Italics.**


End file.
